Aftermath
by JMProfio
Summary: Set far after book ten, after old-age Bobby in the Epilogue has died and returned to Solara. He returns, but only to come face to face with Dane. The only problem is, the war's over and they have nothing left to fight about. One-shot slash, Bobby/Dane. I ship it, don't judge me.


When Bobby awoke, it was with an immense feeling of shock and disbelief. When he had closed his eyes, he had been old, at the end of a long and happy life. Now, he was young again, barely eighteen by the looks of it, and lying in a smooth, grassy field which he recognized almost instantly as Solara. So he _had_ died, then, and now he was back in this realm which he hadn't visited in close to seventy years, in a time which he had only recently remembered existed.

He stood, letting his eyes adjust to the bright ethereal sunlight. The realm was brighter than his last visit, healthier.

Absolutely beautiful.

He felt the punch before he saw who had thrown it. The pale fist collided with his face before he had the chance to dodge it, knocking him clear off of his feet.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," a low voice growled.

Bobby looked up, and straight into a pair of lightning-blue eyes. The man's hair was snow-white, his once immaculate red and gold suit as tattered and torn as when they had last met on Third Earth. On his face was a look of pure hatred.

"Dane," Bobby muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"How should I know?" the demon snapped. "I appeared here after you and your friends _killed_ me."

"We didn't-"

"You _did_, Pendragon. You personally were my executioner. I have spent all these years with nothing, except for my hatred of you and the rest of your Travelers."

Bobby rose to his feet, squaring off against his adversary from times long past. "Well, here I am, Dane. Come and get me."

The two lunged at each other, a flurry of fists and curses. They fell to the ground, punching, kicking for all they were worth. This was more than a display of strength; this was a matter of pride, and neither one wanted to be the one to lose. Not this time.

They fought this way for several hours, until finally they both lay exhausted on the grassy ground. The two foes lay mere inches apart, yet neither had the strength left to strike again. Bobby turned his head to face his enemy, breathing heavy, tired breaths. Dane looked back at him, equally spent from their altercation.

Then, Bobby began to laugh.

"Is something funny, Pendragon?" Dane inquired, unable to stop the ghost of a smile from teasing at his lips.

The teen calmed his laughter enough to respond, still grinning. "It's just... that was kind of fun."

"You _enjoy_ being beaten to a pulp?"

"Well, no, but there's just this weird kind of... _exhilaration_ you get from just fighting 'til you can't fight anymore. And I don't think it really hit me until now, but I just realized—it's all over, isn't it?"

"What is?"

Bobby gestured lazily at the sky. "Us fighting. The whole world-changing battle for Halla. It's over. We're done."

Dane stared up at the pristine sky, a pensive look on his face. "I suppose it is. Which leaves us both with an important philosophical question."

"What's that?"

Icy-blue eyes turned to look at him, devoid of their earlier malice. "What do we do now?"

They were both silent, contemplating the answer. What _would_ they do now? They had no reason to fight anymore, no reason to argue. What had happened had happened, and there was nothing either of them could do to change it now.

"Well," Bobby said eventually, glancing over at his former foe, "We could maybe try to be friends. If you're okay with that."

Dane glanced at him, smiling slightly. "Why not?"

* * *

"Do you ever wonder where everyone else is?" Bobby asked.

They had spent what felt like several months together by this point, and Bobby was beginning to find it unnervingly comfortable to sit on the grass with his head leaned on the older man's shoulder. Dane seemed just as comfortable with the position, though slightly less unnerved by the simple fact that it _was_ comfortable.

"I'm sure they're around here somewhere," Dane replied. "Solara's not a small place."

"Do you think we'll run into them?"

He shrugged lightly. "Maybe. Eventually. It depends on whether they're moving around, or staying in roughly the same spot like us." He glanced down at the teen, smiling slightly. "Personally, I'm rather enjoying things as they are now."

"Yeah," Bobby responded. "Me, too." He felt a light, unnerving heat spread across his cheeks. _That_ had started what he guessed was a few months after his arrival. The blushing, and sometimes the staring; he had found himself gazing at the older man without realizing that he was, lost in the pale man's crystalline blue eyes. He looked up at him, and saw that Dane was watching him, faintly amused.

"Is something on your mind?" the ex-demon inquired.

The teen blushed brighter, suddenly wishing their privacy were not _quite_ so absolute. He blurted out his query without considering the response, averting his eyes as he stumbled over the words. "I was just wondering if I could... um, if you don't mind... I want to... Can I kiss you?"

Dane seemed surprised by the question, but his expression seemed more amused than the outrage that Bobby had expected. "You know," he said calmly, "It's been rather strange here since you showed up. Never in a million years did I think that Bobby Pendragon would ask to kiss me. And you know something even stranger?" He leaned in closer, until they were mere inches apart. "I never dreamed that I would want to say yes."

The two moved closer together, their lips brushing gently against each other, cautiously, nervously. Gradually, the kiss became less hesitant, more urgent. Bobby reached up, placing his hands on the older man's face, running his fingers through silver hair. Dane pressed him down onto the grass, trailing kisses along Bobby's neck as his hands slid smoothly under the teen's shirt. Bobby's hands tensed as cool fingers pressed against his chest, and Dane laughed slightly, trailing kisses back up until their lips pressed together again.

Their breathing was ragged and heavy, their tongues clashing as their hands explored over cloth and skin. Their hips pressed together, and each could feel the other's arousal through the thin layers of fabric. Bobby moaned slightly, the sound muffled by the other man's mouth. Dane's hands traveled lower, pressing against the front of Bobby's jeans, then slipping under the jeans to the bare flesh beneath. The teen responded to the touch, pressing forward as another moan escaped his lips.

"Tell me," Dane whispered, their faces still tantalizingly close, "Have you ever done this with a man before?"

Bobby blushed, looking away. "No," he answered. "I haven't."

"Would you like me to stop?"

"No." The blush spread further as he realized how quickly he had answered. "I want..." The words caught in his throat.

Dane watched him with a slightly amused smile. "Well?"

"I want..." Bobby's mind was in a haze. Thought was nearly impossible with the pale man on top of him, placing light kisses along his jawline, one hand still slipped into the teen's blue jeans. His mind refused to react, but his body seemed to overreact to every sensation, every touch and kiss and stroke. All he could think was that he didn't want this moment, this surge of _ecstasy, _to end. "I want... you. I... I _need_ you."

They kissed again, their hands moving with a newfound urgency as they deftly removed each article of clothing as quickly as they possibly could, until their bare bodies thrust against each other, glistening with sweat in the sunlight. Dane pressed into him, both of them moaning now as their bodies clashed together, their hands grasping and sliding and they slammed together with increasing speed and vigor until, finally, they lay spent, breathing heavily in each other's arms. They kissed lightly, staring into each other's eyes as if nothing else in the world mattered.

The ex-demon, placed a small kiss on Bobby's neck, a content smile stretched across his face. "Bobby Pendragon," he said quietly, "I seem to have fallen hopelessly in love with you."


End file.
